Ty, Liam i ja
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie; Artur opiekujący się dzieckiem? Czy to dobry pomysł? Eames przybywa na ratunek!


**Autor:** darkilluz  
**Oryginał:** Tú, Liam y yo (http: / darkilluz. livejournal. com/ 151918. html #cutid1)  
**Beta:** Miss Black, Voldemortist  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Gatunek:** romans, humor  
**Zgoda:** jest

**Ty, Liam i ja**

— Artur, próbujesz mnie nabrać.

— Nie. _Nie. _Przysięgam.

— Ale na miłość... Artur, to nie żadna bomba.

— Skąd wiesz? — Artur prychnął. — No cóż, _technicznie _rzecz biorąc, to nie jest bomba. Ale uważam, że jest równie niebezpieczne.

W tym momencie Eames zaczął pokładać się ze śmiechu jak szaleniec.

— Och, Artur. Naprawdę? _Naprawdę?_

A kiedy Artur zobaczył, że Eames po raz kolejny wybucha śmiechem, natychmiast zaczął planować morderstwo.

**ooOooOoo**

Sytuacja przedstawiała się tak: Artur wykonywał akurat zlecenie w Rosji, gdzieś pomiędzy „czarną dziurą" a „miejscem, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc". Robota nie była skomplikowana, bo właściwie cóż można by nazwać skomplikowanym po czymś takim, jak incepcja. W planach nie przewidziano żadnych potencjalnych morderców, ukrytych za rogiem tylko po to, by wlepić im kulkę w łeb, gdyby odkryli, że ekipa próbowała wyciągnąć ważne informacje z korporacyjnych szpiegów.

Mimo to Arthur wyciągnął pistolet z pochwy, gdy tylko zauważył podejrzany tobołek leżący pod drzwiami swojego pożałowania godnego mieszkania. Do pakunku dołączona była karteczka, napisana po rosyjsku, skierowana do człowieka, który wynajął mu mieszkanie. Nie żeby Artur znał wszystkie języki świata, bynajmniej. Cóż, znał angielski, francuski i tyle. Miał jednak pewne pojęcie o rosyjskim alfabecie i odczytanie nazwiska swojego gospodarza nie stanowiło dla niego większego problemu.

Wtedy właśnie do jego uszu doszedł wydobywający się z pakunku gulgot. Artur uniósł pokrywę kartonu, odkrywając koce, koce, jeszcze więcej koców i...

— O kurwa.

W napadzie szaleństwa zadzwonił do Eamesa. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił. Eames nawet nie _pracował _z nim przy tej sprawie, na miłość… No cóż, nieważne. Eames akurat był w tym samym kraju, gdyż miał tu mieszkanie. W Rosji (Artur wiedział o tym, bo przecież wiedzieć to jego praca). Spędzał tu kilka miesięcy w roku, kiedy akurat nie przebywał w Mombasie albo w Londynie. Albo w Timbuktu.

W każdym razie Artur zadzwonił po Eamesa, a ten uznał to za alarm najwyższego stopnia. Przez trzy godziny pędził samochodem na złamanie karku, bez przystanków, by dotrzeć do Artura, a kiedy zobaczył, o co chodziło, zapragnął go udusić.

— Nie wierzę — stwierdził, przyglądając się poruszającej się stercie koców. — Nie wierzę, że przerwałeś mi wakacje z _takiego_ powodu.

— Kto jest na tyle porąbany, żeby spędzać wakacje w Rosji? W środku _zimy_?

Eames jednak nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zbliżył się do drżącej na kuchennym stole kupki materiału i zaczął rozwijać ją metodycznie.

I tutaj właśnie należałoby przerwać na moment, by dodać coś bardzo ważnego: Artur jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale to był początek końca — jak o tym myślał w przyszłości — albo też początek czegoś niezdefiniowanego — jak o tym pomyślał… ale nie ma co uprzedzać wypadków.

— Okej, więc? — mruknął Artur.

Eames wybuchnął śmiechem i podniósł owe coś wysoko, wyglądając przy tym, jakby stał na lwiej skale z małym Simbą w rękach.

— Przecież to najbardziej urocze dziecko świata!

Artur stłumił jęk, podczas gdy Eames obracał się z dzieckiem w ramionach. Pulchnym, bezzębnym maleństwem z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i wielkimi oczami opuszczonego psiaka, co zresztą całkiem dobrze oddawało sytuację. Potem Eames podszedł do Artura, który cofnął się bez zastanowienia.

Eames zamrugał.

— Artur — zawahał się — czy ty się boisz dzieci?

— …nie.

— Artur, _boisz_ _się_ niemowlaków?

Artur machnął ręką lekceważąco i rzucił:

— A ty nie? — Eames uniósł brew, na co Artur chrząknął. — Brzydko pachną.

W tym momencie Eames dostał ataku histerycznego śmiechu, podczas gdy dzieciak uśmiechał się szeroko, z maleńką dłonią wciśniętą w usta.

— Nie wierzę. Artur przerażony widokiem małej, różowej, bezbronnej kuleczki.

— Jeszcze jeden chichot, a wsadzę ci pistolet w tyłek, Eames.

Eames otarł więc sobie łzy z kącików oczu i spojrzał na dziecko.

— Boi się ciebie. — Malec spojrzał na niego, przechylając główkę i mrugając powiekami ogromnych szarych oczu. W końcu Eames odwrócił się do Artura, układając dziecko wygodniej w ramionach. — Co z listem?

Artur podał mu go, kręcąc głową. Eames przebiegł tekst wzrokiem i westchnął.

— To od jego matki — powiedział. — Byłej. Najwyraźniej nie może się nim zająć i sądzi, że twój gospodarz, będąc odpowiedzialną osobą, weźmie go pod swoją opiekę.

Artur przebiegł dłonią po włosach.

— Co to ma być? Osiemnasty wiek? — Odetchnął głęboko. — Poza tym mój gospodarz nie będzie miał szansy wykazać się odpowiedzialnością, bo wyjechał. Bardzo daleko. I na bardzo długo. Więc najwyraźniej ty musisz zabrać go — tu kiwnął głową w stronę dziecka — do domu opieki.

Eames spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— Co znaczy _muszę_?

Artur prychnął zniecierpliwiony, na co dzieciak zachichotał prosto w ramię Eamesa.

— Pomijając ten drobny szczegół, że ja nie lubię dzieci — zaczął, rzucając biednemu dziecku pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, jakby wszystkie grzechy świata były jego winą — w tej dziurze nie ma ani jednego miejsca, gdzie można by go przekazać odpowiednim władzom. Musisz go zabrać do jakiegoś większego miasta. Bardziej zaludnionego.

Eames oparł się o krawędź kuchenki, bawiąc się maleńką dziecięcą skarpetką. Dzieciak wesoło poruszał stópkami, zaciskając piąstkę na kołnierzu jego okropnej koszuli.

— Artur, nie mam zamiaru go nigdzie zabierać. Nie jestem za niego odpowiedzialny.

Twarz Artura nawet nie drgnęła.

— Ani ja.

Eames wzruszył ramionami.

— Co za pech. Zdaje się więc, że będzie musiał tu zostać, dopóki nie skończysz pracy i będziesz mógł pojechać do Moskwy, żeby opuścić Rosję.

Artur zazgrzytał zębami.

— Świetnie. _Doskonale_ — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — W takim razie ty też tutaj zostajesz. Będziesz się nim zajmował.

Eames nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale ułożył dziecko w ramionach, pokazał Arturowi język, po czym opuścił kuchnię. Artur usłyszał, jak wymruczał coś po rosyjsku (prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju „głupek"), na co dzieciak wybuchnął śmiechem, który rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu.

**ooOooOoo**

Według pozostawionego przez matkę listu chłopczyk miał na imię Yakim, ale Eames — który początkowo zatrzymał się w hotelu, ale w końcu nadszedł moment, w którym Artur stwierdził, że przy małym nie jest w stanie przespać jednej nocy, więc oddał mu do dyspozycji swoją kanapę — przemianował go na Liama.

Okazało się, że Eames lubi gotować, co zresztą nie zaskoczyło Artura aż tak bardzo. Nie było to coś, czego by się po nim spodziewał, ale też nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, gdy znajdował go w kuchni, przyrządzającego lasagne albo pieczone ziemniaki z kurczakiem, albo nawet ciasto na deser.

Okazało się również, że Eames ma rękę do dzieci. A tego Artur stanowczo się nie spodziewał.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak zareagować, kiedy pewnego dnia wrócił do mieszkania z potrzebnym do wykonania zbliżającej się ekstrakcji Somnacinem i zastał w nim Eamesa tłumaczącego niemowlakowi kwestie polityki międzynarodowej.

— Nie powinieneś przypadkiem czytać mu bajek? Co takiego malca mogą obchodzić aktualne problemy wagi międzynarodowej?

Eames rzucił mu przez ramię spojrzenie, uśmiechając się.

— Jeśli tak cię to razi, złotko, czemu sam nie opowiesz mu bajki dziś wieczorem?

Artur chrząknął, ale nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie jednego słowa. Liam wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami słodkiego jagniątka, a Eames uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha jak idiota.

— Eames, nienawidzę cię.

**ooOooOoo**

— Nie, Eames.

— Dlaczego nie? Co cię to właściwie obchodzi, skoro i tak nie chcesz biednego Liama?

— Bo nie. Odmawiam. _Nie zgadzam się_ na to, żebyś przenosił na niego swój kompletny brak sma…

— Artur. Liamowi się podoba. Zobacz.

— Ach, bu bu bah.

— No pewnie, Liam, jasne, że ci go kupimy.

— …

— Artur, rozchmurz się, bo dostaniesz zmarszczek.

— Ale… ale… Eames. Ty chcesz mu kupić strój _lwiątka_.

**ooOooOoo**

Mieszkanie Artura bardzo szybko okazało się małe. Zbyt małe dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn i jednego dziecka. Zbyt małe dla tej ilości jedzenia, jaką trzeba było kupować, butelek szamponu, mydeł, leków, opakowań płatków zbożowych, _zabawek _(dla Artura to była zgroza), pieluch i ubrań. Dlatego też Eames znalazł im coś praktyczniejszego, w sumie całkiem przytulnego, gdzie postanowili zostać, dopóki Artur nie zakończy sprawy z ekstrakcją na byłym rosyjskim szpiegu.

Tak więc Eames gotował, Liam brudził, a Artur to wszystko sprzątał. Wyczerpująca praca. Ale przynajmniej teraz Liam nie płakał po nocach, a Eames, po całym dniu zabawiania chłopca, padał ze zmęczenia, nie narzekając następnego dnia: _jaka_ _niewygodna jest twoja kanapa, Artur, przysięgam_, a Artur… cóż, Artur był względnie szczęśliwy.

Niektórzy mogliby dojść do wniosku, że widok Eamesa z dzieckiem na ręku to jak odwiedzenie alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Artur odkrył, że to nieprawda. Eames wcale nie mówił do Liama cieniutkim głosikiem ani też nie robił śmiesznych min. Mówił do niego jak do normalnego człowieka. Opowiadał mu o swojej pracy, o życiu; wyjaśniał, jak kroić pomarańczę albo jak nazywają się poszczególne przedmioty w łazience. I choćby wszyscy twierdzili, że dziecko i tak niczego nie rozumie, Artur podejrzewał, że rozumie o wiele więcej, niż może się wydawać.

— I pamiętaj, Liam. Kiedy Artur pracuje, nikt nie ma prawa mu przeszkodzić, bo inaczej Artur zacznie strzelać.

Artur odwrócił wzrok od ekranu komputera.

— Liam, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Eames sprowadzi cię kiedyś na złą ścieżkę. To dziedziczne.

Eames wybuchnął śmiechem, mrucząc pod nosem coś w stylu „więc ma szczęście, że nie jest moim synem".

**ooOooOoo**

Pierwszy niezręczny moment (nie tylko niezręczny, ale _niezręczny_) nastąpił, gdy Liam zaczął płakać, a Eames akurat rozmawiał przez telefon.

— Może trzeba mu zmienić pieluchę — powiedział Eames, po czym zamknął się w swoim pokoju, zostawiając Artura samego z zapłakanym dzieckiem.

Artur spojrzał na Liama, mówiąc sobie, że skoro mógł stawić czoło grawitacji, to może również zmienić pieluchę. Zdenerwowany wziął malca w ramiona i zaniósł go do łazienki, trzymając w wyciągniętych rękach, byle dalej od siebie, jakby był on tykającą bombą. Potem spróbował zmienić mu pieluchę, ale w połowie stwierdził, że ta jednak jest sucha.

Liam płakał z innego powodu.

— Niech to szlag.

Z wahaniem podniósł go ponownie, zaniósł do kuchni i otworzył buteleczkę z jedzeniem dla dzieci. Nabrał łyżeczkę, ale Liam wciąż krzyczał, szeroko otwierając usta. Artur zaczął panikować. Ze złością wrzucił łyżkę do zlewu i spojrzał na płaczącego malca, siedzącego na kuchennym stole.

— O co chodzi? — spytał zirytowany i zrozpaczony. — Czego byś chciał? Szlag, przecież ty nie mówisz… Boże, przestań, proszę, _przestań już_.

Ale Liam zaczął się trząść, robiąc się coraz bardziej czerwony. W końcu Artur nie wytrzymał dłużej — wziął go w ramiona, przytulając do piersi i kołysząc lekko. Krzyk Liama powoli ucichł, a malec przytulił główkę do szyi Artura, który szeptał „ciii, już dobrze, już w porządku, malutki".

Wtedy właśnie znalazł ich Eames.

— Nie był głodny, nie potrzebował zmiany pieluchy. Co to, do diabła, miało być? — zapytał Artur, podczas gdy Eames zamknął butelkę z jedzeniem Liama i włożył ją z powrotem do lodówki.

— Czasami, — powiedział Eames z tym swoim brytyjskim akcentem — czasami dzieci po prostu potrzebują odrobiny czułości.

Artur zamrugał, kątem oka spoglądając na Liama, który wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, teraz już spokojny i całkowicie zadowolony. Dzieciak zacisnął piąstki na swetrze Artura, bełkocząc coś słodko.

— Uch, no tak.

**ooOooOoo**

— Nasza sąsiadka myśli, że jesteśmy gejowskim małżeństwem, a Liam to nasz syn — oświadczył Eames radośnie pewnego dnia, gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania.

Artur podniósł wzrok znad łyżeczki, którą od kilku minut trzymał przed twarzą Liama, próbując go nakarmić. Chłopczyk miał policzki upstrzone startą marchewką.

— Słucham?

Eames opadł na krzesło i powtórzył:

— Sąsiadka. Ciągle mierzy mnie spojrzeniem, jakbym był potworem z piekła rodem, a dziś rano słyszałem, jak mówiła jakiejś drugiej lokalnej plotkarze, że „przez to paskudztwo mały zostanie kiedyś _pedziem_". — Zagwizdał. — Rosjanie są beznadziejni.

Artur uśmiechnął się do niego, a kiedy oparł brodę na dłoni, poczuł, jak marchewka rozmazuje mu się na twarzy.

— Niech sobie mówią, co chcą — stwierdził. — Jestem przekonany, że nasz syn będzie miał lepsze pojęcie o wartościach niż one.

Eames zaczął się śmiać szaleńczo, a Liam naśladował go, podskakując w swoim krzesełku.

**ooOooOoo**

Kolejny niezręczny moment nastąpił pewnego poranka, kiedy Artur nie mógł znaleźć jednej ze swoich ulubionych spinek do mankietów. Obudził więc Eamesa, żeby pomógł mu jej poszukać. Spędzili pół godziny, przemierzając mieszkanie na czworaka, aż w końcu usłyszeli, jak Liam zaszczebiotał cicho, dając znać, że już się obudził. Kiedy Artur i Eames spojrzeli w kierunku jego łóżeczka, zobaczyli, że Liam trzyma w piąstce poszukiwaną spinkę, z zamiarem wsadzenia jej sobie do…

…ust.

— LIAM, NIE!

**ooOooOoo**

To był właśnie ten rodzaj domowej rutyny, o której Artur sądził, że będzie go przerażać, nudzić i że z pewnością nie będzie mu się podobać. Z zaskoczeniem jednak stwierdził, że wcale nie przeszkadza mu chodzenie z Eamesem i Liamem na zakupy ani obserwowanie, jak Liam w sekundę potrafi zapaść w sen, ani też popijanie z Eamesem kawy w kuchni, rozmawiając o przeszłości, o tym, jak minął im dzień albo o tym, że _skończyły się pieluchy, złotko, musimy iść na zakupy_. Eamesowi udało się nawet znaleźć uczciwe zajęcie (co wydawało się praktycznie cudem) z elastycznymi godzinami pracy, dostosowanymi do wolnego czasu Artura.

Pewnego dnia minęli po drodze ich homofobiczną sąsiadkę (czy też Panią Odchyloną, jak nazwał ją Eames). W tamtej chwili Artur poczuł wypełniającą go wściekłość. Eames uśmiechnął się wtedy do niego i wyciągnął rękę, mrugając porozumiewawczo. Artur zdusił w sobie śmiech, ujął jego dłoń i tak wyszli z budynku, pchając przed sobą wózek Liama, z brodami uniesionymi o wiele wyżej niż normalnie.

**ooOooOoo**

Kiedyś był taki czas, gdy Artur myślał, że pomiędzy nim i Eamesem istnieje jakieś napięcie seksualne. Był taki czas, wiele lat temu, kiedy Artur był gotowy, by coś z tym zrobić. Podobnie jak Eames.

Ale wtedy Cobb zaczął wariować. A Artur, jak to Artur, wybrał lojalność wobec niego.

Eames nigdy tego nie skomentował. Zniknął na jakiś czas, pojawiając się dopiero wtedy, gdy wypłynęła sprawa incepcji. Choć nigdy nie wyrzucił Arturowi jego decyzji, wydawał się utrzymywać dystans, był bardziej powściągliwy.

Ale nigdy mu niczego nie wypominał.

Teraz, kiedy Artur patrzył na Eamesa leżącego na kanapie, łaskoczącego Liama w nóżki, zastanawiał się, czy prawdą jest to, co mówi się o drugich szansach.

**ooOooOoo**

Eames spał na swoim łóżku, obejmując Liama, kiedy Artur wrócił wieczorem do domu, zastanawiając się, czemu jest tak cicho. Kiedy ich zauważył, starał się bezgłośnie zamknąć drzwi do pokoju, ale wtedy usłyszał szczebiot i zauważył, że otoczony ramieniem Eamesa Liam nie spał, zamiast tego wyciągając rączki w jego stronę.

Artur westchnął, po czym podszedł do łóżka i ostrożnie odsunął ramię Eamesa. Ten przekręcił się tylko na drugi bok i zwinął w kłębek, nie budząc się, podczas gdy Artur, z uśmiechem na ustach, podniósł Liama i cicho wyszedł z nim z pokoju.

— No dobrze — stwierdził, sadzając Liama na kanapie. — I co teraz?

To Eames zazwyczaj zapewniał dziecku rozrywkę. Nieprawda, że Artur bał się maluchów, on po prostu nie wiedział, co z nimi robić. Nie wiedział, jak się nimi zajmować ani nie czuł się na siłach podjąć takiego zadania. Tak jakby.

W końcu usiadł obok Liama, wziął gazetę, którą Eames zostawił na stoliku, i przewracał strona za stroną, aż w końcu znalazł zdjęcie zagranicznego dyktatora.

— Zobacz, to jeden z tych, o których opowiada ci Eames — powiedział do Liama. — Jeden z tych okrutnych tyranów, którzy… — Prychnął, po czym chwycił za górę kartki i pociągnął, chcąc przerwać papier. W tym momencie Liam zaczął się śmiać. Artur spojrzał na niego. — Co to było?

Liam uparcie wpatrywał się w dłonie Artura. I w papier.

Artur oderwał jeszcze kawałek...

…a Liam przewrócił się, chichocząc radośnie.

— Nie wierzę…

Tak więc Artur spędził czas na rwaniu gazety na strzępy, obserwując, jak Liam z każdym ruchem ręki śmiał się coraz bardziej i próbował zebrać fragmenty kartek. W końcu nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął śmiać się razem z chłopcem. Bawili się tak kilka minut, aż do momentu, gdy do ich głosów dołączył jeszcze jeden. Do salonu wszedł Eames z dwiema filiżankami kawy i butelką dla Liama.

**ooOooOoo**

— Zastanawiam się, kto go zaadoptuje.

— Mam nadzieję, że jakaś miła rodzina, która zapewni mu odpowiednią edukację.

— To się nazywa mieć wysokie oczekiwania.

— Nie, to jest rozsądek.

— Bah bah bah gah buh!

— Widzisz, Liam się ze mną zgadza.

**ooOooOoo**

— Zauważyłeś, że jesteś strasznie spięty? — spytał Eames, kiedy Arturowi udało się w końcu uśpić Liama.

— Jutro przeprowadzamy ekstrakcję, a ja jakoś nie mam całkowitego zaufania do reszty ekipy — mruknął Artur, zajmując miejsce na kanapie. — To nie to samo, co… wiesz, z ekipą Saito.

Zaśmiali się, ale ostatecznie Eames zlitował się nad Arturem i zafundował mu masaż pleców. A nawet jeśli jego dłonie spoczywały na ciele Artura trochę dłużej niż to konieczne, żaden z nich nie skomentował tego słowem.

**ooOooOoo**

Ekstrakcja przebiegła nieźle. Mogłaby pójść o wiele lepiej, ale i tak było w porządku. Ich celem był dawny agent KGB i nawet jeśli jego podświadomość nie była przygotowana na taki atak, nie znaczyło to, że jego projekcje nie mogły być najbardziej agresywnymi projekcjami, jakie zdarzyło się Arturowi spotkać. Dlatego też, kiedy jeden z dwóch ekstraktorów, którzy działali z Arturem, popełnił błąd, wydając ich wszystkich, a dookoła zaczęły latać pociski, Artur nawet nie zdziwił się, gdy projekcja pani domu przyłożyła mu pięścią w krocze.

Co dziwne, kiedy skończył zadanie, z obolałym przyrodzeniem, brocząc krwią, jakby go ktoś obdzierał ze skóry, myślał tylko o tym, że powinni pójść z Eamesem po nowy zapas pieluszek dla Liama.

**ooOooOoo**

— Dostałem propozycję pracy w Stanach — powiedział Eames tamtej nocy po ekstrakcji. — Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy wracać razem.

Artur akurat czytał książkę, więc tylko pokiwał głową. To nie tak, że wcześniej nie zadawał sobie pytania, co by się stało, gdyby nie wezwał wtedy Eamesa. Że nie myślał o tym, co by było, gdyby nie poszedł za Cobbem. Najczęściej jednak Artur zastanawiał się nad tym, co stanie się _teraz_.

— W porządku. Jak szybko musisz tam być?

Eames wzruszył ramionami.

— Za półtora tygodnia.

Artur po raz kolejny kiwnął głową, po czym ponownie skupił się na książce, tylko przez moment myśląc _i co teraz_?

**ooOooOoo**

Artur drzemał z Liamem w ramionach, więc Eames postanowił okryć ich kocem.

— Nie zastanawiasz się czasem… — mruknął Artur.

Eames patrzył na niego przez chwilę z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Oj, Artur. Czasami myślisz tak powoli.

**ooOooOoo**

Rano Artur wszedł do kuchni, przypominając zombi, zwabiony zapachem kawy, i znalazł tam Eamesa śpiewającego Liamowi _Great DJ_. Zaśmiał się na wpół zaspany. Eames rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie, a on, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać, pocałował go na dzień dobry.

— Czasami mam wrażenie, że kompletnie głupieję. Jak to możliwe, że podobasz mi się właśnie ty, taki zacofany…

Eames stał przez moment osłupiały, po czym spojrzał na Liama.

— Mówiłem ci, że w końcu zrozumie.

Artur pociągnął Eamesa za koszulę, chcąc odebrać od niego swoją dawkę kofeiny.

— To nie znaczy, że nie będę się przeciwstawiał, kiedy będziesz chciał kupić Liamowi kolejny koszmarny strój.

Eames skrzywił się z oburzeniem.

— Nawet by mi to go głowy nie przyszło, złotko.

Liam zaczął podskakiwać w swoim krzesełku.

**ooOooOoo**

Liamowi zaczęły wyżynać się ząbki. I nic, _nic_ nie uchroniło się przed jego ugryzieniami.

— To dziecko to istna bestia — warknął Artur, podnosząc zmasakrowany smoczek.

**ooOooOoo**

Eames popchnął go na szafę, całując zapamiętale, z jedną dłonią pod jego koszulą. Artur wsunął udo między jego nogi.

— Nie wydaje ci się, że działamy zbyt szybko? — spytał, wcale się jednak nie zatrzymując.

— Artur, mój drogi — sapnął Eames. — Czekałem na to latami. _Latami. _Jeśli marzą ci się randki i romantyczne wieczory — rozpiął pasek spodni Artura, przyciskając się do niego — proszę bardzo, dostaniesz je, ale kiedy pozbędziemy się już tego ucisku w wiadomym miejscu.

Artur stwierdził, że to całkiem logiczne rozwiązanie.

— Dobrze. _Dobrze. _Zga... och, kurwa, tak, niech to szl... Eames, tak… okej.

Popchnął Eamesa w stronę łóżka, drżąc na całym ciele, czując jego dłoń zaciśniętą na swoim członku. Poruszali się w ten sposób, pozbawiając ubrań, dotykając wszystkiego, czego nie mogli dotknąć przez te wszystkie lata, wieki.

— Kurwa, Artur — warknął Eames, już prawie dochodząc. — I kto by pomyślał? Taki _wyedukowany_.

— Eames, zamknij się.

Eames posłał mu najbardziej obłudny uśmiech, na jaki było go stać, po czym zniżył się, zniżył… i zamknął usta.

— Och, _kurwa_. Najświętsza ma...

Tej nocy Artur odkrył, że bardzo lubi, kiedy Eames nic nie mówi.

**ooOooOoo**

— Masz wszystko?

— Tak. Samolot odlatuje wieczorem, powinniśmy już iść.

— …tak. Chodźmy.

**ooOooOoo**

Kiedy dotarli do Moskwy, zatrzymali się przy najbliższym domu dziecka, by zostawić tam Liama. Eames pożegnał się z nim donośnym całusem i cichym „trzymaj się, mistrzu". Artur zawiesił sobie na ramieniu torbę chłopca, jego samego biorąc na ręce. Idąc w stronę przytułku, nie myślał w zasadzie o niczym. Chciał tylko, żeby obyło się bez pytań, żeby mógł zostawić Liama (nie, Yakima) bez zbędnych przeszkód.

Kiedy przekroczył próg budynku, otoczył go zgiełk i płacz sierot, a także dziwny zapach, jakby nieopisany odór choroby docierał do wszystkich pięciu zmysłów. Liam obrócił się w jego ramionach, zaciskając rączkę na krawacie. Artur zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie patrzyli na niego i oceniali.

Wtedy właśnie zauważył kobietę z pięcio-, sześcioletnim dzieckiem. Beształa go za coś, potrząsając za ramiona i krzycząc po rosyjsku — słowa wypływały z jej ust szybko, wcale nie brzmiąc sympatycznie, podczas gdy malec stał z pochyloną głową, pociągając nosem.

Artur popatrzył na Liama, zastanawiając się, kto go adoptuje. Na czym się to skończy. Czy jego matka będzie chciała go z powrotem. Albo czy zostanie w sierocińcu. Pomyślał o tym, po czym wypadł z budynku i szybko wsiadł do samochodu. Eames spojrzał na niego, otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć.

— Jedź. — Artur uprzedził jego słowa. — _Zabierz nas stąd. _

I Eames tak właśnie zrobił. Jechał pół godziny, godzinę, półtorej, w końcu zatrzymał się na parkingu przed jakimś supermarketem.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — odpowiedział Artur na zawarte w jego spojrzeniu pytanie. — Nie mogę.

Przyciągnął Liama do siebie, jakby ktoś chciał mu go wyrwać z rąk.

— Artur.

— Przysięgam ci. Wszedłem tam i pomyślałem… pomyślałem o tym, gdzie go zostawiamy, o tym, że jego matka na pewno chciałaby dla niego czegoś lepszego. Prawda? Ale czy tak nie będzie najlepiej? Co jeśli skazalibyśmy go na okropne życie? Nie mógłbym myśleć o tym, że…

— _Artur _— Eames przerwał mu stanowczo. Artur spojrzał na niego. — Ja też się do niego przywiązałem. — Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Liama, który chwycił go za palec, wciąż wystraszony. — I też nie chcę go tutaj zostawiać.

Artur odetchnął głęboko.

— I co teraz?

Eames podrapał się po karku.

— Jestem fałszerzem. Mógłbym, wiesz… Żeby go przewieźć.

Artur spojrzał na Liama, który nagle uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Okej — oświadczył. Choć chyba nie powinien był zgadzać się, nie przemyślawszy tego dobrze. — Okej, świetnie. Twój czy mój? Bo chyba musimy mu nadać jakieś nazwisko, musimy… No i gdzie go właściwie adoptowaliśmy? Powinniśmy poszukać…

Eames pocałował go, rozbawiony.

— Chyba musimy przełożyć lot, żeby zdążyć wyrobić Liamowi paszport — stwierdził. — Później zajmiemy się resztą.

Artur pokiwał głową i dodał:

— Eames, kiedy dotrzemy do Kalifornii, nie chcę widzieć żadnego dziwnego ubranka. Albo poprzetrącam ci wszystkie kości.

**KONIEC**


End file.
